


mr loverman

by novoselics



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, been done before, mr loverman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Hajiime thinks about Nagito's impacts after he's gone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	mr loverman

I guess I never really thought much about when people said you don’t know what you have until it’s gone. Now, I’ll be the one reminding everyone of that, I didn’t ever think about him like that until now. 

I know that he was the one to cause him and my best friend to pass away on the same day, but I can’t hold it against him. I know he had a good idea, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know the “traitor” was really on our side. 

Another thing I hadn’t thought about until he was gone was our conversations at the hospital. I was so stupid then. 

“I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head”

I didn’t take his artificial illness into account, when he told me to leave and that he hated me. Perhaps I just didn’t want to hear or accept any of it, but now I’m stuck, wallowing in my thoughts about us. Now I have to deal with what he really meant, “Please stay, I love you.”

No, this isn’t what I want to be doing, I want to be out there, helping everyone to get us out of here, but here I am, pathetic as ever. Pacing in his cottage, looking for anything as a confirmation about us, about his true feelings. I suppose I am doing an investigation, of my own sorts, but it won’t be of use to anyone, not like I would be of use anyways. 

“I've shattered now  
I'm spilling out  
Upon this linoleum ground  
I'm reeling in my brain again  
Before it can get back to you”

It’s always been like that, not being helpful. I’ve been painfully average and boring all of my life, and he contributed to that. But for the most part, I feel special on this island, like one day I’ll wake up and magically remember my talent, unlike him. He was special, but always refused to acknowledge it, purely because it wasn’t something he worked for, like everyone else's.

I wish I could have told him how he should be proud and not let his inferiority complex consume him. But it’s too late for that now, so I’ll just appreciate what he did have going for himself, and what he did acknowledge. I’ll appreciate how he got excited when things were made interesting, and how he ultimately always led us to the right answer. 

“But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out  
I pour”

I thought I heard someone knock, and for a brief moment I think it could be Chiaki, but then it hits me that she’s gone too. I’ll never forget either of them, they did so much for me, and for everyone. The three of us had a special friendship, and I don’t know if it is something I can ever come close to again, so once again, I will just appreciate what we had.

Which brings me back to thinking about what I could have had with him. I wish I hadn’t let my annoyance blind me, and maybe, just maybe we could’ve had more. We could’ve had something like what Kazuichi wants with Sonia, but that’s being extremely optimistic. 

“The ways in which you talk to me  
Have me wishing I were gone”

I had a good reason to think what I did, he always tried to talk down to me because I couldn’t remember what I was good for, but it was the way he had been treated his whole life. Nobody was there to love him, after he parents died in that plane crash, and him being the only survivor, it must’ve been unbearable. 

I wish I could go back and tell him that there were people who cared about him, and that I was there for him, but it’s too late, and I know I’ll never get to. Maybe I should’ve paid more attention, and maybe he’d still be here, with me. 

“Oh, what am I 'sposed to do  
Without you?”

I know I still have friends here, but the island just feels so empty without him constantly antagonizing me as a defense mechanism. If only I knew what he really wanted to say, like I do now. 

What happens the next time there’s a trial? What am I going to do without him adding to the conversation? The only reason I ever got the correct answer was because of his hints and subtle encouragement. I can’t fail everyone, we have to get out of here. To show everyone who’s already gone that their lives and sacrifices weren’t for nothing. 

“I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my loverman  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover”

“Nagito, I love you too, and I miss you, I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi irls !!! this has def been done before, and i sacrificed a sugar lump for it. lol hehehhe


End file.
